Hail to Mr Oogie Fanmake
by mingler45567
Summary: If Oogie's Revenge's Hail to Mr. Oogie was to live up to the original Kidnap the Sandy Claws.


**This is only a fanmake song dedicated to the original Hail to Mr. Oogie song from the Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge. I only own half of the lyrics not the whole song. I do not own Oogie's Revenge nor the rights to it, I also do not own the original Hail to Mr. Oogie song. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Residential Area: The Mayor's Roof.**_

 ** _Jack:_** _Well well if it isn't the three little pranksters, again. You're not still working for Oogie are you?_

 ** _Lock:_** _We're not working, we're playing!_  


 ** _Shock:_** _And winning!_

 ** _Barrel:_** _Another round, Jack?_

 ** _Lock, Shock & Barrel: _**_AS IF YOU'VE HAD A CHOICE!_

 ** _Jack:_** _It's time you three learned all games must come to an end. Especially this one: **AHHHHHHHHHHHH**_

 _ **(Song Begins)**_

 _ **Lock:**_ _Over here!_

 ** _Shock:_** _Let's play this game!_

 _[ **Jack** ]_

 _Hmmm_ _Still serving the boogie man?_

 _[ **Lock** ]_

 _No, we're playing!_

 _[ **Barrel** ]_

 _That's the plan!_

 _[ **Shock** ]_

 _And he said we should work together_

 _[ **Lock** ]_

 _Three of a kind!_

 _[ **Barrel** ]_

 _Bird of a feather!_

 _[ **Lock, Shock & Barrel**]_

 _Now and forever!_

 _La la la la la la, la la la la la_

 _La la la la la la, la la la la la_

 _Hail to Mr. Oogie, Jack will never win_

 _When you find our booby traps, they will do you in!_

 _[ **Shock** ]_

 _First, we've brought the master back,_

 _To take this town away from Jack!_

 _We knew he'd fight to set things right,_

 _So we've got bad guys WHO ATTACK!_

 _ **L** [ **Jack** ]_

 _STOP, I had enough of you!_

 _Your punishment is overdue_

 _You've instigated chaos here,_

 _And turn our town onto its ear!_

 _[ **Lock, Shock & Barrel**]_

 _Hail to Mr. Oogie, put Jack to the test_

 _Keep him quessing all the time, never let him rest!_

 _[ **Barrel** ]_

 _Then Mr. Ooogie Boogie man,_

 _[ **Shock** ]_

 _Can take the whole town, over then!_

 _[ **Lock** ]_

 _He'll be so pleased, I do declare!_

 _[ **Lock, Shock & Barrel**]_

 _The whole world should beware!_

 _WHEE!_

 _[ **Lock** ]_

 _Now that Oogie is the king,_

 _We'll get away with everything!_

 _You cannot scold us for our pranks,_

 _The new king Oogie, let's give thanks!_

 _[ **Jack** ]_

 _Don't be foolish! Think now:_

 _All this danger isn't fun and games!_

 _When this town is back to normal,_

 _Do you REALLY want the blame?_

 _[ **Lock, Shock & Barrel**]_

 _Hail to Mr. Oogie, this is so much fun!_

 _We'll make mischief day and night, our work is never done!_

 _[ **Jack** ]_

 _I have told you once and told you twice to straighten up your act_

 _You'll never get away with this,_

 _And THAT, you brats, is FACT!_

 _[ **Barrel** ]_

 _He'll be so pleased by our success!_

 _[ **Shock** ]_

 _That he'll reward us to, I bet!_

 _[ **Lock & Barrel**]_

 _Perhaps, he'll make his special brew,_

 _[ **Lock, Shock & Barrel**]_

 _Of Snake and Spider Stew!_

 _[ **Jack** ]_

 _Trusting him's a big mistake!_

 _One that you won't wanna make!_

 _He might reward us, this is true,_

 _But he'll cook you in his stew!_

 _[ **Lock, Shock & Barrel**]_

 _Hmm..._

 _We're his little henchmen and we take our job with pride_

 _We do our best to please him and stay on his good side!_

 _[ **Shock** ]_

 _I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb._

 _[ **Barrel** ]_

 _I'm not the dumb one!_

 _[ **Lock** ]_

 _Still no fun._

 _[ **Shock** ]_

 _SHUT UP!_

 _[ **Jack** ]_

 _ENOUGH!_

 _You have really gone too far, to cause such chaos and distress_

 _And constantly, so CONSTANTLY, it's up to me to clean your mess._

 _I'm giving you one final chance to, right now, end this trechery_

 _But, continue with these selfish games, and you'll be punished_

 _1, 2, 3!_

 _[ **Lock, Shock & Barrel**]_

 _Hail to Mr. Oogie, this is so much fun!_

 _We'll make chaos day and night, our work is never done!_

 _Hail to Mr. Oogie, Jack will never win!_

 _Mr. Oogie Boogie is sure to do you in!_

 _Hail to Mr. Oogie, see what we will see!_

 _When the full moon starts to climb,_

 _He'll rule Halloweeeeeeen HAHAHAHA!_


End file.
